Overlord Chen
|name1 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Gallery |name3 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Exalted |name2 = Exalted Form }} /Ranged/AOE) Inflicts damage to entire enemy party or recovers HP for entire allied party by 80% of Chen's ATK. |activeskill1 = Tree of Life |flavora1 = The power of nature exudes from the Tree of Life. |aEffect1 = Plants a young Tree of Life for 16 seconds. Each time the Tree grows, it heals allied units for 620% and increases Attack Power by 150% for 12 seconds. Trees grow in four stages, and each stage of growth further increases the healing by 30%. Also, when the Tree of Life wilts it regenerates 660% Health for 5 seconds and resurrects one dead ally, with Invincibility for 12.3 seconds. Only one tree can be planted. 15 sec |activeskill2 = Tree of Death ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = The Tree of Death is a symbol of bane. |aEffect2 = Plants a young Tree of Death for 16 seconds. Each time the Tree grows, it curses enemies, causing them to take 65% more damage and inflicts 680% damage per second for 12 seconds. Tress grow in four stages, and each stage of growth further increases the effects by 30%. Also, when the Tree of Death wilts, the AoE damage received increases by 95% and a curse is applied that inflicts 1640% damage per second for 15.3 seconds. Only 1 tree can be planted at a time. 15 sec |activeskill3 = Rapid Growth |flavora3 = Rapidly grow the tree you've planted. |aEffect3 = Quickly grows the tree that is currently planted. Also, cleanses all harmful effects from allies, increases allied units Attack Power by 174%, and increases their Random Damage by 155% for 9.3 seconds. 5.5 sec |passive1 = Tree's Blessing |flavorp1 = Under the Tree of Life's blessing, Chen is protected from death. |pEffect1 = Upon Chen's Death, she revives with Full HP after 12 seconds. Chen is granted Invulnerability for 4 seconds and Active Skill Cooldowns are fully reset. |passive2 = Heart's Haven |flavorp2 = Chen's kindness and generosity are a haven for the hearts of those who suffer. |pEffect2 = For 14.4 seconds after Chen's death, if damage received is 10% or more then only receive 10% damage, and allies receive 840% healing every second. |passive3 = Precious Life |flavorp3 = The Solarians' Princess Chen is ready to lay down her life to defend her party members. |pEffect3 = Increase allied units Main Stats by 155%, STA by 94%, and Attack Power by 72%. |passive4 = Benevolent Life Energy |flavorp4 = The natural energy of life amplifies the tree's abilities. |pEffect4 = Increases allied units damage by 320%. When you use 'Tree of Life' or 'Tree of Death' you instead plant a 'Soul Tree', which has the combined effects of both trees. However, the wilting effect follows with the ability of the original Tree planted. |passive5 = Ancient Soul Tree |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = When planting 'Soul Tree', increase allied units damage by 150% for 12 seconds, and enemies suffer 42% more damage. |passive6 = Soul of the Forest |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = When planting 'Soul Tree', increase allied units damage by 171% for 7 seconds, and enemies suffer 72% more damage. Additionally, each growth step of the 'Soul Tree' increases the additional effects by 30% each. |normaleffect_ex = As with all such skills, Chen can only perform one action at a time. |aEffect1_ex = Trees have 4 stages that they grow into in unknown but set intervals (they do not grow while in idle form or battle preperation). And they can dissappear within the 16 second time window before reaching the last stage. |aEffect2_ex = Trees have 4 stages that they grow into in unknown but set intervals (they do not grow while in idle form or battle preperation). And they can dissappear within the 16 second time window before reaching the last stage. |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = The Soul Tree will appear as one Tree, combined with the other trees when MAXed (needs confirmation). |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = }} Category:Seven Solarians